Be My Robot
by Bitway
Summary: Valentine's Day is when Ouma plans to confess to Kiibo. What could possibly go wrong? {AU where the nrdv3 kids are in Hope's Peak. No spoilers. Kiibouma}


"Ughhhh! Why is this so hard!" Ouma whines as he looks to his batch of chocolates. This one had not come out perfect in the eyes of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Rather than looking close to perfection, they were practically burnt to a crisp. Definitely not even worth a second glance from him.

A pout was on his face as he glared at the inedible pieces of chocolate. He picked one up, feeling the piece of chocolate in his hand before trying to toss it into the trash can, which was a few feet away from him. He missed. And that soured his mood even more.

"This holiday is stupid! It's literally the lamest thing ever. It's so gross and mushy. Who even likes eating chocolate made by someone else anyway?" He could spout out more 'insults' at how stupid everything was about the upcoming holiday, but came to a halt as his eyes caught the calendar.

Tomorrow was February fourteenth. Valentine's Day. A day when Ouma would usually be giving out weird tasting chocolates (or these burnt ones) to friends, stealing the good ones from them, or simply telling people he loved them, which was followed by a 'did you seriously believe me?' comment.

Slowly, the boy let his body go from resting against the counter to sliding down and sit on the floor. His arms were crossed and that pout had yet to leave his face. At this point, he could care less if any of his ten thousand members saw him like this. It wouldn't be the first time they saw him throwing a mini tantrum.

For, what seemed like, the hundredth time today, Ouma was beginning to question why he was even bothering to put in effort to making chocolates. It's not like a robot could eat them. He knew this, since he had asked and received an answer. One that had made his heart sink.

 _"Robots do not need to consume food. We survive off of our battery and other mechanics that work together in order to make us fully functional. There may be some who can eat and digest food, although I am not one of them."_

Kiibo just had to be the robot that did _not_ need to eat anything. He could understand not drinking to an extent, but couldn't that professor guy add an eating function? At least that crossed off his question of 'can robots take a shit' from his list.

Seeing as he was unable to make perfect chocolates, he considered why not just buying ones already made? Or have his underlings do it. As long as they looked perfect and were edible, thats all that mattered. He could lie about having made them anyway! Which probably wasn't the best thing, but it wasn't the first time he had lied to make himself look better. Besides, that robot just might end up believing him anyway.

With that thought now stuck in his mind, in just an instant the boy seemed to cheer up. He could buy some of the best tasting and looking chocolates for Kiibo. Even if he couldn't actually consume the chocolatey treat, the robot might just be willing to share some with him.

"Nishishi~! I'll definitely be getting a new robot boyfriend and some sweet desserts all in one day!"

~...~

During the course of school, Ouma had stuck his tongue out to any sign of couples sharing chocolate or giving them out. He'd make snide remarks and try to 'sample' chocolates for poison (which really was just an excuse to get some more chocolate out of people). It was all just to keep his mind off what he was going to do after school.

It should be a piece of cake for someone like him to hand over chocolates that he had made (he was going to argue that he had indeed made them himself to the very end, even if evidence said otherwise) and confess his feelings. Which all sounded great in theory and even more amazing in the scenarios he was playing out in his mind, but in reality, he was far too nervous to admit.

It was driving him crazy to the fact that Kiibo might actually reject him and his offering. Why would he reject the great and almighty Supreme Leader? Because he was a jerk to him, he was all talk and no walk. And his overbearing curiosity may have caused some arguments between the two. Though he did show his sweeter side to him every now and then. Protecting him from derogatory comments and keeping robot haters away with his minions. He had even called Kiibo a friend _without_ adding he was lying.

Ouma was nearly ready to chuck his wrapped chocolates out the window as his thoughts persisted. If he could throw them away, then he wouldn't be sick to his stomach with his insecurities. But if he did, then how else would he ever ask Kiibo out? He could do something extravagant, but he wasn't sure when he would be able to draw the courage to even do something like this again.

While trying to not let his doubts begin to eat at him, the boy looked down into his hands to see the purple bag, neatly wrapped in a silver ribbon, decorated with a red heart sticker at one of the ends. He adjusted one end of the ribbon, wanting it to look just right before taking in his breath. He was going to do this no matter what. Things would go smoothly, they had to. And if they didn't...well, he wasn't going to think about the possible bad outcomes of this day.

~...~

The boy was moments away from giving his chocolates to the robot. He had spotted the robot alone outside one of the buildings, which gave him a perfect opportunity to confess. All Ouma had to do was go up to him and hand over the chocolates. For once, his surprise would be a good one! Though he planned on saying something like they were poisonous to robots just to play around with him.

"Kiibo!" Ouma shouts with a happy tone, about to rush towards the robot. Yet, he finds himself coming to a sudden halt. In the blink of an eye, his happy expression falls. Apparently, his eyes had deceived him, Kiibo was not alone. Another classmate of theirs, Kaede Akamatsu, was standing with him.

Normally, Ouma would not care who Kiibo was speaking to. He'd literally pop out of nowhere and greet him with a question or if he was feeling affectionate, a hug. This time, he had to take a step back and watch due to the wrapped package in the robot's hands.

Kiibo was handing over chocolates, on Valentine's Day, to Kaede. Someone who was not Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Although Ouma couldn't make out what they were saying from his spot, he had an idea of what was going on. A sweet yet naive confession. That idiot robot that was supposed to be his was asking out someone else. Kiibo's face was beet red, that cute flustered look that only he was supposed to see, was being displayed before her instead.

"Stupid robot..." Ouma mumbled. His chest was beginning to hurt to the sight. Everything was going downhill before he could even try to set his plan in motion. What was the point of it now? He could try to see steal the robot away from her, but not at this moment. The pain in his chest seemed to be spreading all across his body, everything was hurting. If this was how heartbreak felt, than he would rather be off dead.

He somehow manages to hear the two call out his name. Ouma could only guess that one of them had noticed his motionless presence, simply standing there while the two were interacting. Whatever they were trying to say, he couldn't make out a single word. Everything was being drowned out, until he had heard Kiibo calling out his name.

"I hate you, Kiibo!" The boy shouted while clutching the small bag in his hands. Both Kiibo and Kaede looked deathly surprised to see him shout something like that. Even he was surprised to hear that come out of his own mouth.

"O-Ouma! What do yo-" Kiibo's question was cut off by a bag of chocolates coming in contact with his face. Ouma had thrown them in a fit of frustration. He didn't want them anymore, he didn't need them. The robot couldn't eat them, so let him give it to his new girlfriend. If they hadn't been destroyed by his metallic face that is.

After tossing the chocolates, he ran. He could hear two calling his name, telling him to come back, but he didn't dare to acknowledge either one. He was certain he was getting odd looks, but he didn't care at all. He just wanted to get far, far away from Kiibo and wish that this day was over.

~...~

Ouma was sulking in his room, he had been the moment he had arrived. After catching his breath, he had dropped his body onto his bed. Before he could even recover from that run, he could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He had tried to lie to himself, tell himself that he was strong and didn't need to cry, but that didn't help. The tears fell and for a long while, it seemed like they never would have stopped. Luckily for him, his tears had stopped not too long ago, but he was still in a bad and sulky mood.

There was a sudden knock at his door, followed by a voice that reminded him of why he was in such a terrible mood in the first place. "Ouma...? Are you in there?" It was Kiibo.

"No one's here!" Ouma shouted, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly.

"But you responded, therefore you are in there."

For once, he was actually sick of the robot's too logical answers. Part of him wanted to make a snappy comeback to it, but just couldn't muster one up.

"Go away, Kiibo!"

"I will not! I have something I wish to speak with you about, Ouma."

The boy groaned to his response. Kiibo was the last person he wanted to see (aside from Kaede now). Couldn't he just leave him to sulk in peace? Or did he really have to rub in the fact he was going to be dating that pianist now?

"If you don't open the door, I'll have to break it open."

Ouma rolled his eyes to that. Even without physically see him, he could still spot out a lie a mile away. "You wouldn't dare. It's not in you to do something so drastic."

"Please, Ouma..." Kiibo sounded distressed and that managed to tug on Ouma's heartstrings. With a sigh, the boy begrudgingly forced himself off his bed, tossing the pillow over to the side, and went over to the door. Before opening it, he tried to compose himself. All he had to do was work that smile of his, which came naturally.

"Ouma!" Kiibo looked happy for a split second before noting the look on the human's face. "Your eyes are red and puffy. Are you alright? Did something bad happen to you?"

 _Yeah, a hunk of metal broke my goddamn heart._

"I was eating onions and they made me tear up," Ouma stated so casually. That smile of his wasn't lasting long, he could feel it begin to fade as he stared at the robot. "What do you want Kiibo?"

"Please...this needs to be a private conversation," Kiibo said, looking to the boy with pleading eyes. After a moment, Ouma ushered the other in, slamming the door behind him.

The room went silent afterwards. Kiibo was fidgeting as he stood in Ouma's room, eyes wandering around the place while Ouma was trying to keep a neutral and indifferent look. He was just waiting for bad news to spill and make him want to kick the robot (which sounds like a good idea but would hurt the human more).

"Ouma..." Kiibo started, trying to clear his throat (or sound like he was). "Did you mean what you said? About...hating me?"

"What?" Ouma asked, sounding surprised.

"You shouted that you hated me earlier..." A very disheartened look was displayed on Kiibo's face.

"Oh, right, I did." He had nearly forgotten about what he had done. Most of that memory had just been what happened prior to his angry remark. "Hmm...do you think I mean it?" He decided to counter his question with his own.

"Sometimes I think you do, I can't always tell if you're joking around or not. But you sounded really angry that time..."

"So, you think I hate you?"

"No! I mean, I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Ouma said in a more serious tone. Did he after all that had happened? His heart was definitely in pain, but he could never come to hate Kiibo. If anything, he figured he should be directing his hate towards Kaede, the one who stole his robot. "Anyway, if thats all you wanted to ask, then you can go. I have important business to get to."

"O-One more thing!" Kiibo shouted, easily catching the other's attention.

With a bit of curiosity peeking through, his eyes remained on the robot. "What is it now?"

"I..." Kiibo began to fidget again, his face now going red. Ouma could only stare at the robot, trying to read what he wanted to say, try to see what was going on in that mechanical brain of his.

"I want to give this to you!" He quickly pulls out a small pink bag, decorated with hearts that contains chocolates from a small comparment (which Kiibo calls a robot version of a pocket) and holds them out to Ouma. "I want you to accept them! A-As well as...my f-feelings!"

Ouma stared at the offered chocolates, definitely confused by what was going on. Kiibo was now offering him chocolates? On Valentine's Day? After he had done the same to Kaede? This definitely had to be a prank.

"Why would I accept that from you?" He asked while crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the bag a little more. They were beginning to look familiar. It looked like the bag he had given to his 'girlfriend'. "Did Kaede turn you down?"

"Why would Kaede turn me down?" Kiibo asked, genuinely confused. "These chocolates were not for her."

"Liar!" Ouma hisses. "I interrupted you giving her these stupid chocolates! I'm just a round two, aren't I? I wasn't your first choice! Or maybe this is just out of pity. Oh, Ouma is sad and hates me, let me make it up to him with this chocolate. I'll bet he'll love it and then love me in return!"

"Ouma, that is not the case-"

"Liar!" Ouma shouted, stomping his foot and looking down. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" As he shouted he could feel the tears returning. God, how could he cry in front of this stupid robot? "You hate me, just admit it..." He muttered under his breath before beginning to rub his eyes.

Kiibo began to panic over seeing him begin to cry. That was a bad sign! And to make matters worse, he couldn't tell if they were real tears or crocodile ones that he was known for. The robot reached out a hand, having read that physical comfort was a good thing, but Ouma slapped his hand away, which just ended up hurting himself.

"Ouma, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Well, no..."

"Just leave me alone, Kiibo." While holding his now slightly hurting hand, he moved towards his bed. Maybe if the robot saw him in such a bad mood, he'd decide to leave. Though he had a feeling he wouldn't, that robot was always out to make others feel better. Ouma was no exception.

"I won't go until you hear me out, Ouma," Kiibo said, waiting for a reply from the boy. He waited for a moment expecting a response, but since there was none, he decided to speak.

"I...did not confess to Kaede."

"Liar."

"I was practicing with her in order to confess to you."

"Liar."

"It is true! I was worried that I would not be able to get what I want to say across to you."

"Liar."

"I believe that I...have romantic feelings for you and that I..."

"Liar."

"l-love you, Ouma!"

"..."

"Ouma?"

He knew a lie when he heard one. There was always something, a little tic or the sound of the voice that would tip him off to one. He knew literally every little thing that would be done in order to try and make a lie plausible. All that Kiibo had said had been nothing but the truth, especially that last one. Even if the robot would have tried to lie, he would be nowhere as genuine sounding as that. Kiibo was not the master liar; he was.

Ouma lifted himself off the bed, looking to Kiibo with a curious gaze. His stare bore into the other, making the robot begin to feel uncomfortable.

The human was only registering what had all been said. Kiibo was in love with him. Not Kaede. He had to question if this really was some dream or a big prank. Could it be both? But what if this was real?

"If you love me...then will you show me your dick?"

"O-Ouma!" Kiibo's face easily flushed and Ouma couldn't help but laugh to that reaction. "Please! I am serious!"

"But I'm serious too you know," Ouma huffed as he walked over to Kiibo, looking up at him. A smile formed from his lips, a genuine yet cheeky one. "Can you say it again?"

"Say...what again?"

"That you love me."

"I-I...I love you, Ouma."

"Hmm...again!"

"I l-love you, Ouma..."

"Again!"

"Ouma!" Kiibo whined, feeling so embarrassed to say something over and over in front of him. It didn't help that his face had continued to grow red with each time he had to admit that. "Not until you give me an answer."

"An answer to what?"

"Well, its technically not an answer. I just want to know if you will truly accept my feelings or not. If yes, than you're supposed to take the chocolates, or so I've been told. If no, then...I will understand your feelings and not bring this up ever again. I only wish for you to be happy with someone of your choice."

"If that's how it goes...than okay! I want the free chocolate! Nishishi!" Ouma said with a grin, quickly snatching the chocolates away and eyeing them like a child would. It didn't take him long to begin unwrapping the small bag and popping one of the little chocolates into his mouth.

"Then...you accept?"

"Maybe...maybe not!"

Kiibo sighed to that response. Honestly, he was hoping for a truthful answer from him. Though, Ouma accepting his chocolates meant a definite yes, right? Even if he had said he only wanted them because they were free...that had to be a lie.

"Oh, by the way, I have these." Kiibo began to pull out another wrapped chocolate bag, a purple one, from his compartment and held it out to the boy. "These are yours, right?"

Ouma froze to the sight of that too familiar bag. He had thought Kiibo or Kaede would have simply tossed them away. It's not like they were that special or anything. Or so he was telling himself in this moment.

"Y-Yeah...they are. Why do you still have them?" Ouma asked, stopping his chocolate eating for now.

"Kaede said they might be yours and I should return them to you. I did not wish to break them, but I believe some did when they came in contact with my face. These are...Valentine's chocolates." Kiibo frowned to the realization. "Are they for someone?"

Now it was Ouma's turn to blush and gaze away from Kiibo. It was his turn to give an embarrassing answer to Kiibo.

"Yeah...they're, um, for you."

"For me?" Kiibo asks, his face beginning to light up before looking confused. "But I do not require food...You know that, Ouma."

"I do know that! But I wanted to give them to you anyway!" He huffed, holding back on how his plan was ruined thanks to him jumping to conclusions. "Don't you want to participate in human stuff? Me giving them to you is one way to do it. And now you have to since you love me. You can't say no."

"Than...this means you were planning on confessing to me to!" Kiibo's eyes sparkled to that fact, but it made the Supreme Leader's face flush. Did he really have to say that out loud?

"I-I was not!" Ouma defends, naturally. He wasn't going to deny it, but it was in his nature to do so.

"You were! That is the only suitable reason for giving chocolate to someone today!"

"Okay! So, maybe I was." He shrugged as he was trying to regain his composure. "I don't know what you're going to do with them though...if you can't eat them, they'll just melt or something."

"I will save them until they go bad."

"...What?" Ouma was expecting the other to share it with him. So much for that plan to have delicious chocolates.

"I cannot lose something like this, but I also cannot eat it...so, saving it until they expire is the equivalent of it."

Robot logic was really weird sometimes.

"Fine, they're yours, do whatever you want with them," Ouma replied. If he couldn't have those chocolates, at least he had the ones Kiibo had given to him. "So, now that we're a thing, that means I can touch you all I want, right?"

"Umm..." Kiibo's face returned to it's red state. "I-I suppose. I know that couples do touch in intimate ways, but I am not prepared for that yet. I still need time to read and learn about the human body."

"Uwah! You have such a dirty mind for thinking I meant that..." Ouma smirked, teasing his new robot boyfriend. Of course he was still curious, but he wouldn't push Kiibo to that point yet. "I meant cuddles. Lots and lots of them!"

"Cuddling? But, I am not suited for such a-"

"Sit on my bed."

"Huh?"

"I want cuddles!" Ouma demanded with a pout. "Come on! It's such an innocent thing! As innocent as holding hands!"

Kiibo was going to protest to that, but all he could hear was a whine coming from Ouma. As much as he didn't understand the human need to...cuddle, this might help him understand it a little more. Besides, he'd end up being closer to Ouma to, which made his parts whir with joy.

The moment that Kiibo had sat down, Ouma was found in his lap, arms already wrapping around the robot. It took a moment for Kiibo to put his arms around the human, pulling him a little closer towards him. While he was worried for Ouma's discomfort, when he gazed down, he looked extremely content and comfortable.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ouma."

"I think you mean, Happy Kiibo and Ouma Day. I'm renaming the holiday, permanently."


End file.
